game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Stay Sharp
Stay Sharp is the first campaign mission in Warzone. In this mission, Tony Delgado is sent to Fort Benning, Georgia, to follow a quick training with Russian weaponry, for his undercover mission and presumed meeting with Viktor Fedorov. Characters *Tony Delgado (playable) *Sergeant Jack Wilkes *Viktor Fedorov (cutscene and mentioned) *US Secretary of Defense (cutscene) *US General (cutscene) Synopsis The cutscene starts with the head of US secretary of defense talking to the general of the army rangers. The secretary starts questioning about the captured Russian soldier, on which the general answers that they have a plan with him. They want to send in a look alike a like as an asset for a great danger, known as Viktor Fedorov. The secretary claims that it will cost ages to find a lookalike, but the general says that they will run through their soldier biography with facial scan. After several negative scans, one is positive. The person with the positive scan is Tony Delgado. The general calls in Delgado and says that he must report for duty at the HQ. The level starts with Tony Delgado stepping out of an armored van. There he meets Sergeant Jack Wilkes. He assigns him to the pit and tells him about why he was selected. On their way to the pit, Wilkes explains what he is going to do, running the pit with Russian weaponry. They arrive at the armory and Wilkes tells Delgado that he is going upstairs. He gives Delgado his MP-443 with laser pointer and walks away. Through the intercom, Wilkes tells Delgado that he may pick another weapon. Delgado can choose from a PP90M1, an AK-47 or a DAO-12. When Delgado grabbed the gun he favors, he must walk to the start. Wilkes gives the last instructions, Delgado must listen to him and then everything will just be fine. He also says that at one point he can choose which way he wants, left for CQB and right for overwatch. Wilkes gives him one last good luck and then the gates open. When Delgado walks through the gates, the time starts running. Multiple boarders pop up in front of him and Wilkes says that he must shoot them. After all boarders are hit, Wilkes assigns Delgado to walk on. Delgado enters a building and a second wave of boarders pops up. This time, they're covered by a small wall, making it harder to hit them. After all boarders are hit, Delgado must open a door. He opens it and suddenly a boarder pops up in the opening. Wilkes says that Delgado must knife it. So does he. He then walks further, arriving at a split. Left is a door and right is a stairs. At this point the player may choose what to do. Option 1/left= Delgado chooses the left door. He opens it and several targets pop up after another is shot down. These boarders vary from behind a wall to completely open. After he have shot all targets, a door opens automaticly and the player can walk into the next hallway. |-| Option 2/right= Delgado chooses the right stairs. He walks on the stairs to the overwatch point where several targets in the room downstairs pop up. Some of he targets starts moving from left to right or up and down, other ones stay were they are. After all targets are shot, a door opens automaticly and the player walks down the stairs to a hallway. After the last obstacle, Wilkes says that Delgado must run and then slide while shooting the targets. The targets stand on the right and left side and it doesn't matter which side you take out, if you hit at least 5 targets. After you have done this, Wilkes says that you have to run to the finish, which is another gate. After entering this gate, the time stops and Wilkes says your score. Only when lower than 55 points, you have to run again. Otherwise you have passed the pit. After Wilkes and Delgado walked out the pit, a chopper waits for them, ready to bring Delgado to Russia. Trivia *Sgt. Wilkes gets the MP443 out of his holster, suggesting it was always his. This is odd, because it is a Russian weapon.